


Treats

by quinship



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Clothed Person Naked Person, Clothed Sex, Collars, F/F, Human Pet, Leashes, Master/Pet, Play Party, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, blowjob, sex show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinship/pseuds/quinship
Summary: An invitation to a play party encourages Tegan and Sara to indulge in a favorite kink of theirs both in private and in public.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of ficmas and we are straight into sin. You know... I was super ashamed when I first started writing this (back in like september) that I couldn't even listen to music with words in it because hearing a human person's voice made me self-conscious. And then I wrote something you guys will see pretty soon... and let's just say it's way worse than this, which made writing this fic so much easier that i've written thousands of words of this whilst on a 6-hour long bus ride and on a train. (Don't worry i've been careful to ensure that nobody can see my laptop screen)
> 
> I would like to say a massive thank you to quincestreet, one of my wonderful supportive best friends, who helped me with the title and several other things in this fic <3

When Sara told Tegan about the invitation to the private play party the coming weekend, Tegan only had to think if she had anything going on that day before saying yes. And honestly, she would have canceled plans to go with Sara. It was Tuesday morning, Sara sat at the dining table, reading the paper and drinking coffee. Their house was quiet and still, the way Tegan liked it. They had no specific plans and thinking about playing made her want to do it. So she went into the basket in the closet to retrieve the polished wooden jewelry box, placing it on the table in front of Sara, her sister hidden behind a newspaper.

But Sara lowered it for Tegan, looking first at her, and then at the box. It only took a few seconds for the whole thing to process. “Pick which one you want,” Sara gestured at it with her chin. “and I’ll put it on you.”

Tegan opened the box to reveal her collars, looking at them for a few seconds. “I don’t want to pick.” She said softly. “I want you to.”

“Well, we won’t be around anyone today, so you don’t need to wear any of the leather ones unless you really want to.” Her voice was calm, almost drowned out by the beating rain outside. It was a perfect day to play.

The leather collars made Tegan sweat. Well… All the collars did, but the leather ones made it worse. They reserved those for going to play parties or when Tegan wanted to be disciplined. There were three leather collars: one plain brown one, a plain black one with a ring over the throat, and a leather one with little daisy shapes cut out and a round and smooth stud in the middle of each circle of petals. The other, non-leather ones had black backgrounds with floral prints. One had various flowers in white and greys, and the other had pink and red roses with leaves. Tegan picked the black and white one, taking it in both hands, holding it out.

Sara took it, eyeing it. “I might need to bathe you. I know I made you sweat a lot last night…” She smiled, meeting Tegan’s eyes.

“I loved it.” Tegan shrugged, clasping her hands in front of her body.

“You’re gonna get even dirtier today.” Sara winked. “On your knees, my pet.”

Tegan descended, maintaining eye contact with Sara. This earned her a kiss on the forehead as her owner wrapped the collar around her neck, keeping two fingers between it and Tegan’s skin as she secured it. That way the collar was loose and wouldn’t leave any marks on her neck. She was silent as soon as the collar went on; she only liked to speak if spoken to or if there was a problem.

“After I finish the paper, should I undress you so you’re like a real pet?” Sara ran her fingers through Tegan’s bangs, combing them away from her eyes.

“Yes, Mistress,” Tegan answered softly.

“Ok, my pet. Go turn up the thermostat so you’re not too cold. But remember, I don’t want to be too warm.” Sara patted her cheek, smiling down at her

“Yes, Mistress,” Tegan repeated. She stood up and did as she was asked, only turning it up a couple degrees. She’d rather be chilly than have Sara be uncomfortable in the temperature. She came back, standing patiently for Sara to finish the paper.

“Why don’t you go get all your stuff, my pet?” Sara glanced up from the newspaper. “You can put your bed next to my desk and your other stuff either in the living room or next to your bed.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Tegan replied once again, leaving to arrange things exactly how Sara told her, dragging her large soft wool-lined bolster bed to the left of Sara’s desk, pushing it against the wall so it filled the right angle created by the wall and Sara’s desk. Next came her toys, also placing them in Sara’s work area, next to the couch. Inside the bin was a Nintendo Switch with its charger, a puzzle, yarn, and crochet hooks, a Lego set, their old Lite Brite, and Tegan’s plush squeaky toys. Of the latter, there were three: a pig, a hedgehog, and a giraffe. Once her toys were in place, Tegan went back to get the wicker basket that held her brushes, leashes, treats, and food receptacles (a wide and shallow stainless-steel bowl for food and a black tumbler covered in a rainbow of paw prints). This went on the other side of Sara’s desk.

She returned to the dining room to see Sara exiting the kitchen with empty hands. “Go put your box of collars in the basket and come back into the bedroom.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Tegan smiled as she retrieved the item and put it in its proper place. She grinned when heading into their shared bedroom, where Sara was getting dressed, as opposed to wearing her lounge wear all day. Especially if she was to be Tegan’s owner, she couldn’t wear her pajamas. Well, she could, but Sara didn’t like to, even though Tegan was usually naked when she was playing as Sara’s pet. Tegan wondered if they would do something aside from just hanging around the house. There couldn’t be a play party, and there were no events nearby…

Sara turned around, dressed in her shirt and jeans. She forewent shoes; wearing socks to cover her feet. “Come here, my pet.” She beckoned Tegan close.

With that, Tegan realized she was just standing in the doorway, like a child in a parent’s room. Usually, she wouldn’t even hesitate, as it was their bedroom, but when Sara was Tegan’s Mistress, she waited to be invited in. After all, pets weren’t allowed on the furniture, and she wanted to be a good girl.

Sara pulled Tegan close, kissing her deeply as her hands traveled over Tegan’s shoulders, down her back, and grabbed her ass. Sara pulled away, making Tegan whimper in disappointment. “We have to undress you, my pet.” Sara reminded her. “Pets don’t wear clothes.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Tegan agreed. She offered herself, standing with her arms away from her body, her legs apart.

Sara’s hands slipped under Tegan’s shirt, dragging the hem up, prompting Tegan to lift her arms over her head so Sara could pull the garment off her body, revealing her braless chest. The sleep shirt was tossed to the floor and Tegan’s arms came down. Sara tugged at the drawstrings, pulling them loose from the knot and pushed the waistband down over Tegan’s hips until it fell down around her ankles and she stepped out of the flannel fabric pooling around her feet. Sara pulled her close, taking Tegan by the hips, and kissed her again as she worked Tegan’s boy shorts down her thighs. Sara pulled away to push them all the way to the floor and came up again, taking Tegan’s face in her hands.

“Put your clothes in the hamper and then come to the bathroom with me,” Sara instructed before going into the bathroom.

“Yes Mistress,” Tegan bent over to take off her socks and moved them into a pile with the rest of the clothes she’d worn to bed and plopped them into the proper receptacle. Despite that being a simple task, a small sense of pride sparked inside her as she joined Sara in the bathroom where her Mistress was brushing her teeth.

Sara gestured to the toilet, meaning that Tegan had permission to relieve herself. So she did. Meanwhile, Sara prepared Tegan’s toothbrush for her, running it under the tap and putting toothpaste on it. Tegan took it after washing her hands and brushed her teeth. She stared at her reflection, her naked body next to Sara’s clothed one, while her sister/Mistress hunched over the sink to wash her face.

Sara turned to Tegan after moisturizing, watching her spit and rinse both her toothbrush and mouth. After that, Sara placed a firm hand on Tegan’s shoulder, stilling her, and grabbed a washcloth. Tegan automatically turned to face Sara and closed her eyes while her Mistress wet the fabric. She tilted her chin up to give better access as Sara ran the wet part of the fabric over her face. Sara rinsed the washcloth again, putting soap on it and returning the rough fabric to Tegan’s skin and gently scrubbing her face, working up a lather. Tegan held her breath, relaxing her face. She tried not to squirm when the soap stung her eyes, despite them being closed. Sara carefully wiped at her face, rinsing the washcloth, doing this a couple of times. Tegan waited patiently, remaining calm. She smiled upon feeling the towel rub against her face, drying her off.

“You can open your eyes, my pet.” Sara murmured, planting a kiss on Tegan’s forehead. “Put on some deodorant, all right?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Tegan did so, and then Sara took it and applied it to her own armpits. Next, Sara applied moisturizer to Tegan’s face, gentle fingers traveling over her features, working it into her skin.

“I take good care of my pet, don’t I?” Sara asked Tegan playfully.

She nodded in response, smiling.

“You can go into the living room or hang around my desk. Plug in your Nintendo Switch so it can charge, ok? You can play with any of your other toys though.” Sara patted Tegan’s cheek.

“Yes, Mistress,” Tegan answered. She crossed her arms over her chest to keep her breasts still. She usually disliked going without a bra, but as Sara said, pets didn’t wear clothes, and she liked being Sara’s pet.

She plugged the charger into the game console, leaving it on Sara’s desk, as she was supposed to. Next, she fished her giraffe squeaky toy out of the basket, tucking it under her arm (it gave out a little squeak) as she selected the puzzle and set it up on the hardwood floor in front of her pet bed. She stayed at attention, waiting for Sara to come down the hall. It seemed to take Sara forever, but when she did finally come down the hallway, Tegan stood up in front of her puzzle and bed, giraffe squeaky toy still under her arm.

“So eager to see me, my pet,” Sara remarked, amused. “And it’s only been a few minutes.” She kissed the top of Tegan’s head and then her lips. “I see you have your puzzle all ready. That’s a good pet. I’m gonna do some work, then we’ll have fun.” Sara kissed the tip of Tegan’s nose and then reached over to squeeze Tegan’s giraffe, making both of them smile.

Tegan settled back onto the bed, sitting cross-legged and quietly put the puzzle together. Occasionally she’d hear movement and catch Sara staring at her with a smirk on her face, but she liked it. So she continued putting the puzzle together. When she finished, she sat back, admiring her work.

“Good job, my pet.” Sara praised her, offering a hand.

Tegan leaned forward so her Mistress could run her fingers through her hair and trail her fingers down the side of Tegan’s face; down to her chin, taking it between her thumb and forefinger. Sara’s affectionate smile did more than words would have. Tegan’s worries that it was silly to be excited about finishing something as simple as a puzzle faded away because her Mistress was proud of her. And her Mistress knew what was best.

Tegan resisted the urge to whimper pitifully when Sara turned her attention back to the computer, her hand going from Tegan’s face to the keyboard. Her giraffe let out a squeak when Tegan’s hold on it tightened, startling her back into logic. Sara was working now so they could play later. So until then, Tegan would wait patiently, like a good pet so she might get rewarded. So she put the puzzle away and selected the Lite Brite. She would have to plug it into the power strip under Sara’s desk, but she fed the plug between the desk and wall. She pawed at Sara’s legs to gain access to the power strip, and Sara let her by without even looking down, which was slightly disappointing, but Tegan could deal with it. So she plugged the toy in and just sat, placing the plastic pegs into the holes until she could create a picture. It was fun to create certain things or scenes. Even as a child, she’d hated using the black sheets that were supposed to assist in making one’s picture, feeling like they’d held her back.

Surprisingly, she lost track of time because Sara handed her the Nintendo Switch, meaning an hour had gone by. Tegan thanked her Mistress and cleaned up the Lite Brite, curling up on her bed into a comfortable position she would inevitably have to change several times and just played Mario Kart over and over.

Sara got up once, but it was only to go use the bathroom. When Tegan sat up, awaiting possible instructions, Sara waved her back down. Tegan was disappointed but enjoyed her game.

However, that didn’t compare to how excited she was when Sara pushed away from her desk, stretching, and made eye contact with Tegan, smiling knowingly.

“How about some lunch, my pet?” Sara suggested.

Tegan nodded eagerly. She was hungry but didn’t want to say anything since it was more fun to wait until Sara decided it was time to eat. Plus, that was the entire point. Her Mistress knew best, and Tegan was her pet, whom she took care of. Obviously, she wouldn’t let Tegan go hungry. But it was so much better to be patient.

She followed Sara into the kitchen, leaving her game behind. Tegan found a spot out of the way and knelt on the floor, quietly watching her Mistress make them sandwiches.

“Go get your cup and dish.” Sara instructed, gesturing in the general direction with her chin.

“Yes, Mistress,” Tegan answered, getting up. She retrieved them from the basket, rinsing them out in the sink and drying them off before leaving them on the counter, next to where Sara was preparing their food. And then Tegan went back to where she had been kneeling and resumed her place, just watching Sara attentively.

Sara cut their sandwiches and then placed Tegan’s in the dog bowl, and her own on a plate. She gave Tegan water, pouring another mug of coffee for herself. Usually, Sara liked iced coffee with her lunch, but the cold weather created an exception. Meanwhile, Tegan did not get a choice in what she had for or with her lunch. While Sara knew what Tegan liked, it was her job as Mistress to decide what her pet would eat and make sure it was nutritious. So Tegan wasn‘t surprised when she got baby carrots and apple slices alongside her sandwich while Sara had a small pile of chips next to hers.

“Go into the dining room and sit down,” Sara instructed. She followed Tegan out, one of their drinks in each hand. She placed Tegan’s cup (filled with water) across from her own place at the table.

Tegan sat down while Sara went back into the kitchen to get their dishes. Tegan sat with correct posture, hands folded in her lap, legs together. She only spoke to thank her Mistress when her lunch was placed in front of her. She even waited for permission to eat.

“So after lunch, we rest a bit, and then we can go for a walk?” Sara suggested.

Tegan nodded, smiling.

“I figure, since it’s supposed to rain all day, nobody will be around, and I can put you on your leash.” Sara continued with a wicked smirk. “I know how much you love that. A nice walk, just the two of us…”

Tegan bit her lower lip. She wanted to squirm in her seat, but she didn’t want to get any fluids on the chair. If she made a mess, Sara would hand and ankle cuff her, connecting all the cuffs so Tegan was hogtied, and leave her on the pet bed while Sara went to clean it up. Sara made it a point not to touch Tegan sexually when she got in trouble for this, so while Tegan liked being hogtied, it wasn’t fun when it happened due to Tegan making a mess.

They finished their lunch; Tegan was sure not to leave more than breadcrumbs left in her bowl and drank all her water. She finished before Sara, but remained quiet, smiling as she waited for her Mistress to decide what she should do next. Tegan was willing to wash the dishes if it pleased Sara, but Sara preferred to do the housework, usually only telling Tegan to set up her own things, such as move her bed or bring a toy Sara intended to use on her.

“Go ahead and sit by the couch.” Sara instructed, gesturing toward the living room with her chin.

“Yes, Mistress,” Tegan stood up, careful to push in her chair and made her way over to kneel next to the arm of the couch, making sure that if any fluid escaped her pussy, it wouldn’t go onto the floor. She folded her hands in her lap, listening for Sara’s movements, mentally tracking her as she cleaned up. It felt like an eternity later that Sara finally joined her in the living room, picking up the TV remote before sitting down on the couch.

“Go get your soft brush,” Sara pointed the remote at the TV to turn it on.

Tegan plucked the leather pad with faux fur on one side and a handle on the other. It felt nice against her skin, unlike a real brush would. She brought it to Sara, standing to the side, as not to block her Mistress’s view of the TV.

Sara took it. “Why don’t you lay on my lap?” Sara patted her thighs with her free hand, smiling at Tegan. Tegan wasn’t allowed on the furniture much, so this was even more rewarding.

She crawled onto the couch, lowering her body until her stomach rested on Sara’s thighs. She let out a happy sigh, folding her arms in front of herself, resting her cheek against them while she watched the show Sara put on. 

Sara ran a bare hand over Tegan’s back, down to her ass, over her thighs. And then Sara’s hand returned to her skin with the petting brush. Tegan wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep to those long gentle strokes, but she would be groggy for their walk, so she didn’t let herself fall asleep. She kept her eyes open, focusing enough of her attention on the TV, though making sure she remembered to enjoy being brushed. They watched two half-hour episodes of the show Sara chose; her stroking Tegan’s backside the entire time. Her touch combined with this position and the collar made her feel safe. When Tegan was Sara’s pet, she loved feeling secure and taken care of. The attention given and obedience required stirred arousal inside her gut; warm heavy feelings.

There was a pause in the brushing after Sara turned off the TV. Her hand, now free of the petting brush, rested on Tegan’s bum.

“Ok, my pet, we’re going to get you ready for our walk,” Sara informed her. “I need you to put away your brush and bring me your black nylon leash.”

Tegan wordlessly removed herself from her Mistress’s lap and stood on the carpeted floor. Sara got up, joining her. She kissed Tegan’s lips gently before turning and heading to the bedroom. So Tegan picked up the brush, returning it to the basket by Sara’s desk in the other room, exchanging it for the plain leash. She folded it neatly, knowing that if she just bunched it up in her hand, her Mistress wouldn’t be happy. She headed back to the bedroom, finding a set of underwear and socks on the bed. The bra and panties were from a transparent white lace set. Tegan had several in different colors for when she was Sara’s pet and they went somewhere together.

She put the leash down next to the clothes and waited, hands folded in front of herself while Sara picked out the rest of her clothes; a simple sweater and jeans.

“Get dressed, my pet.” Sara sat on the bed to watch Tegan put the clothes on, a slight smirk on her lips; eyes dark and hungry.

Tegan would have felt shy, had it not been for the beautiful collar around her neck, but it was only right for a Mistress to see her pet’s body; watch it dress and undress. Tegan had a feeling she would soil these nice panties, but that was by design. So she put them on, and then the bra. Her Mistress nodded, licking her own lips, and Tegan smiled, putting on the socks next. On went the jeans, which would likely get wet, and not just from the rain, and then the knit sweater, which Tegan realized was see-through and a little breezy. But she didn’t question her Mistress, since Sara didn’t like to give out punishments, and while they were fun, Tegan preferred to behave like a model pet.

The last time she’d gotten punished was because she talked back when they were with another Mistress and pet, and the other pet got them both in trouble. Tegan never liked Stacy, and now she had a real reason. Stacy wouldn’t shut up when they were supposed to let their Mistresses talk, so Tegan got caught (accidentally) telling Stacy to quiet down in rude terms. This resulted in Tegan getting the O-ring gag until Sara denied Tegan five orgasms, granting no relief whatsoever, until after they concluded their play. Sara’s methods of working Tegan up felt so good; putting her on her knees, face down on the bed, a spreader bar holding her thighs apart, handcuffs holding her hands behind her back, all while Sara took her from behind in various ways. Her Mistress was rather merciless when it came to those punishments, all pleas for relief falling on deaf ears.

“Good, my pet,” Sara stood up once Tegan was dressed, and walked around the bed, plucking the leash off the bedspread and clipping it to the D-ring on Tegan’s collar. She dragged her fingers down the length of the nylon until she found the loop and inserted her hand; taking hold. With that, Sara turned and strode out of the bedroom, leading Tegan to the hall closet, near the front door. Sara put on her own rain boots and a black leather jacket with a scarf. Then she selected a raincoat, handing it to Tegan. “Put this on, my pet.”

She did so, zipping it all the way up. Then, she took the scarf Sara held out, carefully wrapping it around her collar so it wasn’t obvious but was careful not to obstruct the leash.

Sara picked up an umbrella and handed it to Tegan as well as the handle on the leash, next finding a pair of gloves. She turned to Tegan as she put them on. “I’ll be right back, ok?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Tegan swallowed, looking down at the leash as Sara went off to do whatever she needed.

Sara returned with her phone, wallet, and keys in her hands, putting her phone and wallet in her pockets. She took the leash back from Tegan, slipping it around her wrist like a bracelet. “Come on.” She led Tegan out of the house, locking the door behind them before adding the keys to her pocket. Sara took the umbrella and opened it. With that, they set off on their walk toward the nearby park. They walked close to each other, figuring their neighbors wouldn’t be there to see, but being careful anyway.

When they got to the empty park, Tegan slowed down until she was a couple steps behind Sara, as was customary when she was on her leash. Being led by Sara made her feel safe. There was nothing to worry about, not even the rain falling on her because the umbrella wasn’t big enough for both of them. The only noise around was the ambient rain and their footsteps. It was peaceful, much like when Sara was brushing Tegan, but they were two different settings for similar feelings. Tegan’s wants shrunk in complexity when she was Sara’s pet. Her Mistress fulfilled her needs, leaving her happy and taken care of. Tegan didn’t completely understand why, but the feeling was erotic. She liked being cared for and praised; especially by the one who loved her most.

Tegan happily followed Sara on their walk around the park, imagining her Mistress stopping them at any point and ordering Tegan to strip, or maybe just expose herself enough to be touched. Tegan knew a good pet did not question its Mistress, so she wouldn’t; especially not in her little fantasy. A pet gave its Mistress the pleasure she asked of it, and it received that which its Mistress gave.

The rain did little to cool Tegan’s heated thoughts. The fire between her legs couldn’t be put out even if she was spread and laid out underneath the grey sky and the gentle fall of rain worsened into a pour. It would be doubly worth it if Sara washed her afterward. Even more so since Tegan got the thrill of being Sara’s pet out in the open. Nobody was there to see, but still; they were in public and Tegan was on her leash. She wasn’t sure how long she could wait for Sara to actually touch her. It would be amazing if Tegan got pushed against a tree and her Mistress slipped a hand down her pants and gave her some relief.

Sara stopped and turned around, an eyebrow raised. “What are you thinking about, my pet?”

Tegan bit her lower lip, shy about revealing her fantasies. Since they had established the rules of their roles, Tegan rarely asked for anything when they were playing. So as a pet, talking dirty wasn‘t something she was accustomed to. “I was fantasizing, Mistress.” She admitted, looking up at her Mistress through her eyelashes.

“So that’s what suddenly made you sluggish.” Sara remarked, amused. She stepped closer to Tegan until they were both under the umbrella, and Sara was close enough to kiss Tegan if she so desired. “Why don’t you tell me what your fantasies entailed?”

Tegan licked her lips, taking a deep breath. “You having me undress either fully or partially and touching me out in the open, Mistress.”

“It’s a shame we can’t do that, but I admit; that would be fun, my pet.” Sara kissed her cheek and then her lips. She cupped Tegan’s cheek using the hand that held her leash. She probably hadn’t planned that, but the gesture was affectionately possessive to Tegan, making her feel safe. “Are you enjoying this walk through the park?” She asked, her warm breath touching Tegan’s lips.

“Yes Mistress,” Tegan smiled, nuzzling her face against Sara’s gloved hand.

“Are your fantasies better than the reality?” Sara asked; her voice low, an eyebrow quirked. There was a hint of amusement on her lips. Probably because she didn’t know what Tegan would answer.

Tegan herself didn’t know, needing a few seconds to think. “I love both, Mistress. Of course, I would rather be with you than fantasize, but my fantasies liven things up.”

“That’s a good answer,” Sara whispered in Tegan’s ear. She kissed along her jawline and then dipped down to suck on Tegan’s jawline. “You’re such a good girl.” Her breath tickled the wet spot on Tegan’s skin, making her shiver. In return, Sara laughed softly, placing another kiss on Tegan’s mouth. “Come on, we have to finish our walk, my pet.” She kissed Tegan’s forehead and then turned away to resume walking. Tegan kept from lagging to the point that Sara felt her pulling back on the leash.

When they reached the end of the park, meaning they had to walk by houses again, Sara beckoned to Tegan, bringing her back under the umbrella. She wrapped an arm around her waist, another action that was affectionately possessive.

“Thank you for being a good pet and walking in the rain without a complaint.” Sara kissed Tegan’s temple.

“Of course, Mistress.”

“Are you cold?”

“A little,” Tegan admitted. “But it’s ok, Mistress.”

“Hmm, would you like it if I warmed you up, then?” Sara looked down at Tegan, or at least, it seemed like she was, with amusement, probably imagining all the ways she could play with her pet, and Tegan would eagerly take it.

“Yes, please, Mistress.”

“That’s my girl.” They continued forward until they reached their house, Sara letting them in. She removed Tegan’s outerwear, instructing her to take off her boots. Tegan waited while Sara had shed her own boots and outerwear, leaving the umbrella on the front step, as to not get water all over the floor. “You were such a good girl on this walk,” Sara remarked, unclipping the leash from Tegan’s collar. “Not only will I warm you up, but I think I’ll give you a little treat.”

Going on a walk, especially since Tegan was on her leash, was a treat in and of itself. Now on top of that, Tegan had more coming.

“Put this leash away and then come to my bedroom.” Sara pecked Tegan on the cheek before turning on her heel and going in that direction herself.

Tegan obeyed her instructions, placing it in the basket. She was more than ready to shed her clothes again, ready for Sara to touch her in any way, so she hurried into the bedroom, going straight into the master bathroom and clasping her hands behind her back.

Currently, Sara was putting clean towels on the rack and had added a few things to the bench in the shower-tub. She turned to Tegan, giving her a look up and down.

“Go to the bathroom.” She instructed.

So Tegan used the toilet under Sara’s watchful gaze and then approached her Mistress when done, looking at her expectantly.

Immediately, Sara popped open the button on Tegan’s jeans, unzipping them. And then she left them alone in favor of pulling Tegan’s shirt off. Tegan liked that; it was like Sara exposed her enough to tide herself over until she could free Tegan’s bra-clad breasts. Of course, Tegan had underwear beneath her jeans but she liked being vulnerable. She grinned when Sara reached behind her with one hand and unhooked her bra with a flick of the wrist and gently pulled the straps down her arms, tossing that to the side, softly kissing Tegan’s lips. Her hands traced up Tegan’s sides, cupping her tits. And then they were gone; Sara harshly jerking Tegan’s pants down, cool air chilling the wet spot on her panties. Their eyes met, Tegan following Sara’s as her Mistress descended, lowering to her knees. Sara refocused her attention to Tegan’s crotch, moving her jeans down to halfway up her thighs. Tegan held her breath as Sara’s tongue traced along the wet spot, pausing to inhale. She resumed in her efforts to get the jeans down around Tegan’s ankles, holding them so she could step out of the pants so Sara could shove them out of the way and kiss her thighs, hooking her fingers under the waistband of the panties, pulling them down Tegan’s legs, completely exposing her wetness. Sara took one long, slow lick up her slit, giving a pleased hum when she finished, looking up to smirk at her squirming pet as she stood back up. She placed a kiss on the wet lace covering Tegan’s lower lips.

“It’s so fun to tease when I play with you,” She cupped Tegan’s cheek with her hand, kissing her free cheek.

A small whimper came from the back of Tegan’s throat.

“Take off your socks, my pet.”

Tegan obeyed, standing up straight when she finished; composing herself.

“Now help me undress.” Sara grinned wickedly, licking her own lips. “Keep it businesslike, yeah? Otherwise, I’ll just watch you wash yourself and I won’t help at all.”

Tegan nodded, immediately stepping forward and unbuttoning her Mistress’s shirt. She wanted to kiss each inch of skin revealed, but refrained, just licking her lips as she slowly dropped to her knees. When Sara’s shirt was open, Tegan moved down to Sara’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. She carefully worked them down her Mistress’s legs, down to her ankles, meanwhile, Sara let the shirt slide off her arms and down to the floor. She stepped out of the jeans with socked feet, leaving Sara in her plain black bra and white cotton briefs. There was a wet spot on her underwear too, but Tegan left it alone. Sara turned around, giving Tegan her back. She took this as an instruction to rise just enough to unhook Sara’s bra and then sank back down to her knees, sliding Sara’s underwear down her legs.

Tossing the bra to the side and stepping out of the underwear, Sara was now naked. Immediately, she reached for Tegan’s neck, carefully unbuckling the collar and placing it gently on the counter, by the sink. And then she went to the shower and turned on the water, adjusting it until the temperature satisfied her. When it was ready, She beckoned to Tegan, using two fingers, and stepped into the shower.

Tegan stood up, following her Mistress. She was steered under the warm spray by Sara’s firm hold, wetting her hair. And then she was given an even warmer kiss.

“You’re such a good girl, my pet,” Sara informed her, pleased.

She smiled, elated at this praise.

“Hand me the shampoo.”

Tegan carefully maneuvered around Sara, doing her best not to jostle her Mistress, handing her the bottle. Sara had moved under the water, getting her own hair wet. It surprised Tegan when Sara simply took the bottle from her and put some in her hair, handing the bottle back to Tegan before working it into a lather and then rinsing. Tegan realized Sara was teasing her, so she put the bottle back, and let her eyes wander Sara’s body as the bubbles and water traveled down it, Sara’s movements somehow still so graceful through conditioning and washing her body with the bar of soap. Each time, she asked Tegan to hand her things, teasing her further. She almost cried with relief when Sara beckoned her forward and moved her back under the spray, kissing her again. This time, their bodies pressed against each other.

“What a dirty pet you are.” Sara playfully whispered in her ear, making Tegan giggle. She pulled Tegan out from directly under the water and reached back and grabbed the fruit-scented shampoo, pouring it over Tegan’s hair and massaging her scalp as she worked up a lather. Tegan’s eyes shut in both relaxation and to protect them from the sting of shampoo, especially when Sara guided her back under the showerhead. And then she kept her eyes closed, even when Sara was conditioning her hair; carefully combing through it with her fingers, and while Sara washed her body with soap; using her hands to gently wash Tegan’s skin, working up from her legs to her back, then her stomach, and then extra time was devoted to washing her breasts, her nipples becoming stiff under the special attention devoted to them. With a sigh, Sara moved onto Tegan’s arms, tickling her underarms, just enough to make Tegan squeal and squirm. Once that was finished, Sara gently rubbed at Tegan’s face with a washcloth, and washed it with her special face wash.

Both of them rinsed off one more time before Sara shut off the water and guided Tegan out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her shoulders and then drying her own self off first. And then she moved on to help Tegan, again working up her body until only her hair was left. After replacing Tegan’s collar, Sara combed it after toweling off her head, and moved to herself, slicking her hair out of the way. The entire endeavor of showering had only exacerbated the problem between Tegan’s legs. The water had washed away most of the fluid that dared to seep out between Tegan’s thighs, but when Sara brought out the lotion, Tegan knew the effort to clean her up would be completely wasted.

Sara instructed Tegan to rub lotion onto her, and Tegan’s mouth watered, thinking about kissing Sara in several of the places her hands touched. By this point, Tegan’s arousal coated the insides of her thighs, and she did her best to keep her legs closed.

“Tegan, why don’t you put your own lotion on?” Sara suggested, smirking,

She let out a small whine but did so anyway. She was so fucking turned on. She needed to be fucked. She tried to keep a balance between sensual enough to please her Mistress, but not so much that Tegan teased herself excessively.

“Come on, we’re going into the bathroom.” Sara took Tegan by the wrist until they were in front of the bed Sara had made earlier. “Sit,”

Tegan climbed onto the bed, sitting with her feet planted on the bed. Sara followed her, just past her feet. When Tegan settled, Sara reached up to her knees, slowly pulling them apart, eyes trained on her wet pussy. Sara’s smirk grew when it was revealed just how hot and bothered she had made her pet.

“Do you want me to do something about that?” She asked, her voice soft.

“Yes, please, Mistress,” Tegan answered pitifully.

Sara climbed off her and the bed, going into the dresser drawer where they kept most of their toys. She selected a harness and an electric blue dildo embedded with gold glitter, disappearing into the bathroom to clean it. When she returned, Sara had not yet put the dildo into the harness or the harness onto her body. Tegan bit her lower lip in anticipation. Sara sat down on the bed, moving back toward Tegan. She held the base of the dildo in her palm, the head pointed at Tegan.

“Come suck on it.” Sara encouraged.

Tegan would do whatever her Mistress wanted her to do as long as it would provide much-needed relief. So she moved to her hands and knees, taking the head into her mouth. The dildo was bigger than average, rather firm, with a glorious texture. She loved this one and was glad Sara chose it.

She couldn’t take the entire thing in her mouth and throat, but she did so as far as she could. Her Mistress knew her limits and abilities, so she knew that Tegan was not slacking.

“Mmm, beautiful, my pet,” Sara praised, “You may stop now.”

Tegan carefully removed her mouth from the phallus, wiping the drool away from her chin with her hand. She sat back, watching as Sara put the dildo into the harness.

“Lift your legs,” Sara commanded.

Tegan did, confused. And then Sara moved the harness up Tegan’s legs, it dawning upon her that Sara meant to tease her more. She obediently lifted her hips and moved when needed for Sara to adjust the harness until it was on securely.

“Lay down.”

Tegan lay down flat on her back, legs together and arms by her sides.

Sara grinned wickedly, straddling Tegan and lowering herself onto Tegan’s silicone erection. She let out a pleased grunt and took Tegan’s wrists, pinning them by her head. Sara moved on the dildo, letting out exaggerated moans as she road Tegan, keeping her pet pinned to the bed.

Tegan let out all sorts of moans and whines and whimpers from the stimulation. But it wouldn’t be enough to make her cum. The pressure against her clit provided relief, but her need only increased, especially with the sight Sara provided, and the position she was being held in. The heat was building up, but her climax seemed like it would never come, meanwhile Sara moved Tegan’s wrists to above her head, holding them there with one hand, using the other to stroke her own clit and get herself over the edge. As she came, Sara let out the loudest sound of all, riding out her orgasm, and settling as she came down. She smiled down at Tegan, the haze of lust written all over her face.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sara murmured, “I love seeing my pet underneath me.” She switched back to one of Tegan’s wrists in each hand, still keeping her pinned down against the bed.

Tegan pouted, wishing Sara would take the harness off her and just lick her weeping cunt. She liked being underneath Sara, but she preferred it when she was getting fucked. But her Mistress knew that and purposefully chose to tease her. Tegan would get her relief; she’d just had to be patient.

Sara’s lips covered Tegan’s in a warm and passionate kiss. She moved down to Tegan’s pulse point, giving her a small nip there and just above the collar, and then took Tegan’s nipple into her mouth, gently running her teeth along the sensitive flesh, but not biting. She switched to the other breast, this time playfully licking Tegan’s nipple until she squirmed out of need. Her eyes were dark with desire, and she sat up, climbing off Tegan and releasing her wrists.

“Take off the harness,” Sara ordered.

Tegan couldn’t loosen it and pull it down her legs fast enough. She bit her lip, watching Sara put it on.

“Get on all fours.”

With that, Tegan braced herself, planting her knees shoulder-width apart. Her arousal had apparently already fallen onto the bedspread, but with this, even more joined it. She knew what Sara would probably do, and she wanted it more than anything. More than food or water. 

There was a pause where Sara finished fixing the harness and planted one foot by Tegan’s knee and stood on the other one between her legs, fingernails lightly scratching down from her shoulders until Sara’s hands rested on her hips. One hand released her, guiding the dildo as it rubbed through her folds, and then pushing into her hole. Sara’s pressure was gentle but steady as she filled Tegan’s pussy, placing her hand back on Tegan’s hip.

In response, Tegan let out a pleased moan, arching her back, and panting from the stimulation, causing Sara to rub her hip in an attempt to calm her while she pumped her hips, starting with small movements. As her speed and pressure applied reached a crescendo, Tegan panted, everything already becoming a lot, what with all the previous teasing. Sara only increased her efforts until she was pounding into Tegan, nice and hard, eliciting loud moans.

Tegan felt her climax begin to build, with the pace Sara was at only getting closer with every stroke. The roughness behind the thrusts was necessary for what she was probably trying to do, and besides; Tegan loved it.

The moment Tegan’s noises rose in pitch with the internal pressure from feeling like she needed to pee, Sara’s fingers flew to her clit but focused on teasing the shaft, rather than directly giving her relief. Tegan pleaded unintelligibly for her Mistress to let her cum. Instead, Sara moved her hand, and Tegan let out a cry of pleasure as she ejaculated all over Sara’s thigh and the bedspread, but Sara didn’t stop rubbing Tegan’s clit until she’d finished riding out her orgasm. When Sara finally pulled out, Tegan’s limbs grew too weak to hold herself up, so she collapsed onto the bed, rolling over to her side, facing her Mistress.

 “That’s my good pet,” Sara murmured tenderly, wrapping Tegan in her arms, kissing her forehead. “Do you want me to clean you up now, or do you want me to hold you for a little longer?”

“Clean me up, then hold me, Mistress,” Tegan mumbled, exhausted.

“I’ll be right back, my pet.” Sara kissed her cheek and then left Tegan alone on the bed until she came back with a wet washcloth and towel. She moved Tegan around just enough to get a towel down on the bedspread, over the wet spots. Next, she cleaned the place between Tegan’s legs and her inner thighs. Tegan decided not to close her legs as to let her skin dry. Sara disappeared again and then climbed back onto the bed with Tegan. She reached for Tegan’s collar, likely going to remove it.

“Wait, not yet please, Mistress,” Tegan pleaded. “I want to stay your pet for the rest of today.”

“Tee, you can’t be my pet all week, we have stuff to do tomorrow,” Sara reminded her. “Anyway, I thought we could cuddle, rest, and then we’ll have had the latter part of today to get ready for tomorrow.”

Tegan sighed. Sara had a point. “Ok…”

“You can still be the little spoon,” Sara promised. “And we have the play party this weekend. I’m planning something really special then.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for your patience on this, and for when I got busy during the holiday season. Basically I had to make a shitton of cookies for Christmas, I was experiencing burnout, and decided to just play the sims with my spare time (i started the 100 baby challenge on the sims 2.... v v addictive). ANYWAY, i did get this to the point where i wanted it. I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed, but i will urge you to read the concluding author's note.

Saturday took its sweet time to arrive, and when she finally awoke to that morning, she could not wait for that afternoon.

“May I go get my collars?” Tegan asked right after Sara woke up.

Her twin let out a sleepy groan. “Five more minutes. I’m too tired to be your Mistress right now.” Sara rolled over to her other side. “Make me some coffee.”

Tegan leaned over and kissed Sara’s cheek. “Bossing me around, even when you’re sleepy… And you say you’re too tired to be in charge.” She remarked teasingly. But she got out of bed and went into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker and get the paper for Sara. And then decided she might as well make breakfast. So she dug out ingredients and started cooking scrambled eggs with cheese while she cut up leftovers from a rotisserie chicken in the fridge, heating it up in the microwave when she finished that. Once the eggs were ready, she put them aside, placing a lid on the pan to keep it warm, putting another pan in its place so she could heat the tortillas. So she dug out the griddle, careful not to overcook them.

“What are you up to?” Sara’s voice filled the kitchen.

Tegan turned to see her actually dressed. “You changed your clothes…” Sara wasn’t exactly in jeans, but she’d put on a bra and taken off her pajamas.

“And you made breakfast.” Sara came closer to look at what Tegan made. “Breakfast burritos?”

Tegan nodded.

“Usually I’m the one who makes you food when you’re my pet.” Sara remarked, smiling playfully. She went to the coffeemaker, taking a large mug out of the cupboard, and filled it up, taking a long sip.

“Well, you seemed too tired to be my Mistress.” Tegan shrugged playfully. “I thought I’d do something nice to help you wake up.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Sara put down her mug on the counter and wrapped her arms around Tegan’s waist, kissing the back of her neck. “Thanks, Tee.” She let go of Tegan and went back to drinking her coffee.

“What time are we leaving for the play party?” Tegan asked.

“Well, it’s in Van and the party starts at one, so we should probably be out of here by ten-thirty. Do you want me to pack your overnight bag or do you want to get it yourself?”

“Hayley said we could stay over?” Tegan moved the tortillas to a plate where she stacked them.

“Yeah, I asked her to save a room for us since we’re in our Victoria house, and she said that the beach house she and Lindsey rented has plenty of room for us to stay the night if we want.” Sara explained. “I figured you might not want to leave early, since this is a bit of a two-day thing, and on top of that, play parties we can go to are kind of rare.”

“You guessed right,” Tegan assured her. “Come get a burrito.” She got herself a smaller mug of coffee while Sara helped herself to breakfast. The two sat down at the table, talking about their plans and the execution.

“So you can either put on your collar now, and we’ll just have to cover it up, or we’ll wait until we get to the house because once we leave, I’d rather not try to find a way to put it on until we reach our destination.” Sara offered.

“So a scarf… on the ferry…” Tegan frowned, thinking about it. “I’m probably gonna want to wear one of the leather ones for this, but those make me sweat… yeah, it’s probably best if I wait until we get there to put it on. But I can still be your pet, right? Like I can act like it…”

“Yeah, of course, babe,” Sara promised. “Like obviously we have to fly under the radar with this, but we both knew that already, and we’re pretty familiar with it.”

“Ok, should I pick out a couple things I might want from our toy drawer?” Tegan asked.

“Yeah, go ahead. Just pack your toiletries, and I’ll pick out the stuff you’ll be wearing there.”

Tegan waited until she finished her breakfast before going upstairs and pawing through the drawer. Nipple clamps? A better question was when wouldn’t she want those? However, she picked the ones not joined by a chain, as they were easier worn under her clothes, and she wasn’t comfortable being naked in front of even these friends whom they trusted so much. They had other friends, but ones who did not know their darker secrets, but these did; holding very similar ones, so they all protected each other. These thoughts made Tegan frown, pausing. If her friends from high school or ones she’d just picked up through doing various things even knew about her kinks, she’d be the butt of their jokes for the rest of her life. If they knew about her and Sara… They could destroy both of their lives. Different friends just had to serve different purposes. Depressing, but she had to be realistic, especially with the things she was hiding.

She let out a sigh and lay out the rest of her requests. A blindfold, a couple of different dildos with particular shapes or textures she really liked, the vibrator wand… She kept things basic, in case Sara had specific plans that Tegan might inadvertently derail, preferring Sara’s creativity to her own. Their spanking implements weren’t used when Tegan was Sara’s pet because they agreed that one should be gentle when disciplining a pet since its purpose centered around pleasure.

“What did you come up with?” Sara asked, coming into the bedroom, looking at the things Tegan had picked out. “Hm, that’s it? You sure?”

“Yeah, I like what you come up with more than the stuff I think of,” Tegan explained with a shrug.

Sara grinned. “I’m thrilled to hear you say that. Anyway, I’m gonna pack our bags, can you please buy our ferry tickets online? I’ll lay out something for you to wear.”

“Yeah, of course.”

The two of them prepared to leave, flitting around for this or that. Even though they only needed overnight bags, both of them were too anxiety-filled to be nonchalant about it and just assume they had everything they needed, deciding that even though they didn’t plan on doing any work, they should definitely bring their laptops, just in case there was a work emergency or something of the sort. They also needed an extra change of clothes, just in case something happened. They were both aware that this was overkill, but since it was just them, they didn’t really have anyone to inform them they were being too neurotic. It came from a desire for everything to be perfect since these play parties were rare opportunities.

When they finally got into the back of the cab, they both physically calmed down, and Tegan began her descent into her pet mindset. Her collars and leashes were in her bag, underneath her clothes was a set of skimpy black lace underwear. Perhaps in another situation, she wouldn’t have been able to sit still, but now she sat perfectly still with good posture. Sara’s hand rested around her wrist in a subtle but possessive gesture. If they couldn’t use a leash, leading Tegan by the wrist was just as good. Especially since Sara could just claim she didn’t want to hold Tegan’s hand; that it was dirty.

Once on the ferry, Sara handed Tegan the Nintendo Switch and told her to go wild. Meanwhile, Sara put on her headphones and listened to a podcast, taking up more space than Tegan as she sat. After a while, Tegan got a little bored, and patted Sara’s knee to get her attention.

She took her time pausing what she was listening to and taking off the headphones, but then again, that was a deliberate show of dominance.

“What would you like, Tee?” Sara’s voice took on the tone it did when she was Tegan’s Mistress. They were in a transitional period since they couldn’t be in private, and Tegan wished she would have just put on her collar before they left, as it would have been easier. And while it was really just a formality, it was one Tegan rather liked.

“I would like to listen to some music, please.” She whispered in Sara’s ear, since she really didn’t want anyone to see her, a grown ass woman asking her twin sister for permission to listen to music while on the ferry.

“Of course.” Sara replied out loud, pulling Tegan’s phone and earbuds out of her own bag. She handed them over.

“Thank you.” Tegan offered a respectful bow of her head in place of the word she couldn’t call Sara in public.

Sara smiled, going back to her podcast.

Time passed until they finally arrived in Vancouver, where Sara took Tegan by the wrist and led her around until they got into a cab, and Sara gave the driver the address of the beach house, not letting go of Tegan’s wrist the entire time. Tegan rarely liked cabs, as they made her nervous on principle (being a woman sucked so fucking much), but with Sara holding her wrist, she felt safe. She wanted to rest her head on Sara’s shoulder, but she could do that once they reached their destination.

The car ride didn’t go fast enough. She perched her leg on the ball of her foot, knee bouncing in impatience. Sara turned, giving her a look, and sighed, leaning over and rolling down the window.

“Stick your head out the window and maybe you’ll have more fun,” Sara joked, smirking.

Tegan pouted but internally smiled. She leaned over and let the wind blow across her face, closing her eyes and imagined her worries drifting outside into the city of Vancouver. She would collect them again on Sunday once they left the house. She imagined taking off her independence, neatly folding it, and carefully placing it in a drawer for later. With a look to Sara, her Mistress could tell that Tegan had fully submitted. They communicated through eye contact until the driver pulled up to the driveway of the beach house that Hayley and Lindsey were renting for the weekend. Tegan didn’t move until Sara paid the driver; even though Sara released her wrist to do so; waiting until her Mistress exited the car to do the same.

Sara carried both the bags, and Tegan followed her to the doorstep and rang the bell since Sara’s hands were full.

Lindsey opened the door, smiling at them. “Hello Ma’am, welcome to the party.” She was in a set of lingerie, a pair of dog ears perched on her head. Those were common at the play parties, as they were a novel way of distinguishing between Mistresses and pets, in addition to animal ears being something some pets legitimately wore when in their role.

“Hello, Lindsey,” Sara replied, smiling as she and Tegan stepped inside, Lindsey shutting the door behind them. Sara put their bags down. “Did Hayley tell you we’re staying overnight?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I can show you the room you’re staying in.” The grin turned mischievous as she lowered her voice. “Don’t tell anyone, but it’s the only other one with its own bathroom.”

“Good thing I got you this bottle of wine,” Sara dug around in her own bag and pulled it out, holding it out to show off the label.

“Thank you so much! I’ll go show Mistress.” Lindsey replied. “I’ll be right back, and then I will show you your room. It has a really nice view of the ocean.”

“Do you think they fucked in it before they decided to give it to us?” Sara whispered in Tegan’s ear, making her burst into giggles. They would have felt guilty about that joke if they hadn’t known the couple for so long.

“Mistress is delighted, and she wants to thank you herself, once you’re ready to come out and sit with us,” Lindsey informed them. She helped Sara carry their bags upstairs and down a naturally lit hallway until they reached a door at the end. “This is the room we thought you would like best.” She opened the door. There was a king-sized bed with four bedposts, and head and foot boards. “I’ll let you two do your thing,” She put the bag down and moved to leave the room, but Sara stopped her.

“Wait, can you tell Hayley and the others we’ll be down in a little while? I want to get Tegan ready. She gets a little dirty when we’ve been traveling.” Sara winked, setting down the bag she was holding.

“Will do, Ma’am.” Lindsey winked at them and shut the door behind herself.

“Come here, my pet.” Sara beckoned with one finger. When Tegan was close enough, Sara pulled her into a deep kiss. “Mmm… I could eat you for lunch.”

“Mistress, I’m hungry,” Tegan confessed.

“We’ll eat after I give you a quick bath and get you dressed to be in front of the others,” Sara answered, gently combing Tegan’s hair out of her eyes. “You didn’t think you would be around the other Mistresses in a house as nice as this, during such a golden opportunity, in that?”

Tegan looked down at the jeans, T-shirt, and army jacket Sara laid out for her. “You picked it out, though, Mistress. Anything you put me in, I like.”

“I like it when you suck up to me.” Sara remarked, her voice low. “Stay here, I will get the bath running. You can either stand or just sit on the bed.” She patted Tegan on the cheek and went into the bathroom. While Sara walked around, back and forth between the bathroom and their bags, Tegan went over to the window, staring out at their view of the street, thinking about how her teenage self wouldn’t believe where she currently was. Tegan barely believed it. It was strange, being in a place where people could take the entire truth. They, like her, were just glad to have found people like them. They could be safe around each other and feel normal for just a little while.

When Sara called her into the bathroom, Tegan eagerly perked up. She was almost disappointed that the bath only comprised water; no salts or suds. But she stripped when instructed to, getting into the hot water. Upon doing so, Tegan realized there was lavender bath oil in the water. Sara was perched at the edge, eyes drinking in Tegan’s naked body, licking her lips.

“Get your hair wet.”

Immediately, Tegan lay back, and then Sara’s fingertips came down to graze over her breasts, the light touch especially nice against her nipples. Her back arched just enough to meet the contact. Sara quirked an eyebrow at that and simply moved water around, ensuring all of Tegan was wet from the bath (though her pussy was forming another type of moisture). She beckoned Tegan to sit up and poured lavender shampoo on her hair, working it in.

Tegan sat quietly, feet propped up against the bottom of the tub, folded arms resting on top of her knees, eyes closed. She loved Sara’s gentle but still purposeful fingers rubbing her scalp; it was more relaxing than a massage. She obeyed when a gentle push against her shoulder prompted her to lay down in the water, and the suds fizzled out into the rest of the bath water. The part of Tegan that hadn’t fully submerged herself into her role thought about how natural it was that Tegan just went with the flow Sara created. The rest of her wondered if her Mistress got all lavender scented products. Next came the conditioner, which Tegan didn’t get a decent whiff of, but it was cold against her scalp since Sara just left it there. (When washing Tegan, Sara used more than necessary and let it set in.) Tegan still didn’t open her eyes, lest conditioner get in them, and leaned into the touch of a bar of soap against her back and shoulders. The roughness of an exfoliating glove started her, but Sara didn’t scrub too hard against Tegan’s skin. She moved to Tegan’s arms, and was twice as gentle on Tegan’s front side, licking her lips as her hand ran over Tegan’s breasts. She soaped and scrubbed Tegan’s legs down to her feet and then met her eyes.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Tegan happily presented herself in this way, and Sara washed her ass, having removed the glove; as not to hurt the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs and where her pubic hair covered. Once that part of Tegan was clean, she sat back down in the water. Sara washed her hands in the sink so she could clean Tegan’s face and used her bare hands this time, as opposed to a washcloth. Few people touched her face, and it was a good thing since it stirred erotic feelings. Especially such gentle but purposeful… prolonged contact…

Sara rinsed her face by pouring water over the front of her head, signaling to Tegan that it was ok to open her eyes with a kiss to her forehead.

“Good pet,” Sara praised, patting Tegan’s other cheek. She reached for a towel, unfolding it and stood up, holding it open. “You can get out now.”

Tegan unplugged the tub so her Mistress wouldn’t have to and stood up, exiting the bath to be enveloped in a soft towel. She was dried off in a timely and purposeful manner, but Sara took care when doing so. And then Sara moved to Tegan’s hair, absorbing as much of the water as possible and combing it, while Tegan still only wore a towel. The oil had acted as a moisturizer, so Sara skipped lotion.

Sara guided her back toward their overnight bags, Sara handing Tegan first a red lacy bra, and then a heavy pair of skimpy lace panties. A close look at them told Tegan that there was a device on the crotch, its placement making it rather easy for her to guess what it was, especially with the cocky look on her Mistress’s face. So Tegan put the lace panties on. Two small objects landed on the bed as opposed to more clothes; a bottle of lube and a butt plug. She raised eyebrows. This and vibrating panties? Sara wanted to go all out.

She bent over the bed, her position sort of awkward, what with Tegan’s ass higher than the rest of her. But that was the point; why she didn’t prop herself up using her arms or elbows. She exhaled, relaxing as her Mistress opened the bottle of lube and eased a finger inside her. Tegan wished she felt that penetration inside her pussy, but she had a feeling it would be awhile until she got that kind of relief. So she savored Sara’s finger in her ass, slowly moving as it carefully stretched her open. More of the cool lube was added to the tender flesh, and two fingers worked their way inside her. When Sara was satisfied Tegan was ready (she was more than ready), she had Tegan’s ass swallow the lubed butt plug up to the base. Pressing a kiss to each cheek, Sara pulled up Tegan’s panties and patting her hip, letting her know it was ok to stand up straight.

Her Mistress had her put on a pair of ankle socks, leggings, and a thin white T-shirt. Tegan didn’t think she would get shoes, since they weren’t necessary inside, and she was right because Sara finally took out Tegan’s box of collars. She licked her lips excitedly and watched her Mistress make the decision, selecting the one with the flower cutouts and smooth circular stud in the center of each one. This was an obvious choice when at a play party since it was both leather and had decorations.

She held her breath as the leather was wrapped around her neck and buckled loosely around her throat until the loose end was slipped under the loop.

Sara rubbed moisturizer onto Tegan’s face, putting away the plastic container when she was satisfied with her work. She fluffed Tegan’s hair, so it wasn’t just slicked down.

“Sit on the bed.” Tegan hopped up, keeping her legs together while she watched Sara change from regular jeans to skinny black ones. Since her shirt had gotten wet, she changed into a fresh one, this time plain. Sara donned her leather jacket and boots, grabbing a couple things from her bag; tucking them into her pockets before taking Tegan’s hand and leading her downstairs, where everyone else was.

“Hey, look who finally showed up,” Hayley teased. “thanks for the wine, but your presence is better than alcohol.”

“Sorry that was delayed, but I had to clean her up.” Sara gestured toward Tegan with her head. “I have to make her presentable.”

“Do you want a pair of animal ears for her, Ma’am?” Lindsey asked.

“What do you think, my pet, want to wear a pair of cat ears?” Sara asked, gently nudging Tegan.

Tegan nodded. She didn’t love the animal roleplay aspect of pet play for her own pleasure but didn’t mind wearing animal ears at a play party; especially most of the other pets wore them. She bowed her head, allowing her Mistress to put them on top of her head. She took Tegan’s chin in her hand, lifting it up so she could adjust the cheap ears one might find at a Halloween store. She pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, a warm smile wrapping around Tegan like a blanket.

She let herself be led to the couch by the wrist. Sara sat down, amid conversation. Tegan sat on the floor by her Mistress’s legs, resting her head against them, shifting until found a comfortable position. She listened to everyone greet Sara and ask how they were. Sara spoke for both of them, talking about how nice it was to get away to Victoria for a few weeks at a time, though they were more than happy to be invited to this party.

Tegan made eye contact with Lindsey, the two smiling at each other while the latter walked around, offering people drinks. And then she found Emy sitting at a stool over at the breakfast bar. She and her partner had split, so she came to the play parties as a lone pet. She’d joined Sara and Tegan when they wanted to invite someone else, and Tegan fantasized about doing that again. She knew her Mistress certainly enjoyed having two pets to play with. Perhaps she could request Emy join them tonight. In fact, she wanted to go talk to her right now, but it wasn’t a good time to ask, since it would be horribly disrespectful to interrupt her Mistress; especially in front of other Mistresses. So Tegan gave a small wave, and Emy smiled back.

“Would you like something to drink, my pet?” Sara interrupted.

Tegan looked up. “Yes please, Mistress.”

“Water or something with a little more flavor?” Her fingers, with a light touch, brushed Tegan’s bangs out of the way.

“The latter please, Mistress.” She smiled, leaning into Sara’s touch.

“So a sparkling cider then?” Sara grinned wickedly.

Tegan pouted playfully, having forgotten about their previously agreed upon rule that Tegan was not allowed to drink alcohol when they played. But sparkling apple cider was good enough, anyway. She stayed put while Sara got up and poured her a pilsner glass, handing it to Tegan as she sat back down on the couch, starting a conversation with someone else. Play parties were nice for Tegan because she didn’t have to interact with anyone if she wasn’t one hundred percent up for it. The atmosphere was erotic but simultaneously relaxing because Tegan knew her chosen place and loved it. She didn’t have to worry about anything because she would be taken care of.

Her eyes wandered over the other Mistresses, imagining what it would be like to have all of them dominate her at once. She knew some preferred to be gentle while others favored roughness. Since their circle was extremely friendly, they all knew what everyone else liked, and sometimes even did stuff in front of the others, because it was a safe place to enjoy that sort of thing.

Realizing the danger her fantasies posed to her clothes if she spilled her drink due to zoning out, Tegan placed the glass on a coaster on the glass coffee table. But the second she sat back down, again resting her head against Sara’s leg, she thought about being stripped naked, laid on her back; her limbs tied to each of the legs; everything offered to the Mistresses present. And they would take her, enjoying every part, while Sara stood by, watching and praising her for being such a good pet, letting her Mistress’s friends play with her too, giving her Mistress something to remember.

Without warning, the vibrator in Tegan’s panties started, making her yelp in surprise. Several voices stopped to look at Tegan and then looked up at Sara. “I know that faraway look, my pet,” She remarked, her voice like hot fudge. “What are you fantasizing about?”

Tegan licked her lips, unsure of how to say it.

“Come on, my pet; tell our friends what you were thinking about,” Sara gently urged.

“Being tied up naked to the coffee table,” She admitted, aroused by the idea of everyone knowing. “All of you, Ma’ams, using me... while my Mistress watches and tells me I’m a good pet.” She bit her lower lip, looking at everyone’s faces through her lashes. There were smirks, slow nods, lips licked... They liked this fantasy too. Tegan hadn’t directly been praised, but this probably qualified. She squirmed where she was sitting, others’ conversations resuming.

“That’s a very good fantasy, my pet,” Sara remarked, trailing her fingers through Tegan’s hair.

Tegan closed her eyes, enjoying the touch.

“Took the fantasy right out of my head,” Emy remarked, passing by. She gave Tegan a wink, making her grin, which Tegan could not have suppressed if she wanted to.

Sara allowed a soft laugh. “Anyway, I’m gonna go talk to Rachel really quick. Be good, my pet.” She leaned over and dropped a kiss on Tegan’s head before heading into the kitchen.

When Emy emerged from where Sara disappeared, she had a plate of food in her hand and strolled over to Tegan, placing it on the coffee table and sitting down next to her. She offered Tegan some cheese crackers and goat cheese before even speaking. Tegan wordlessly accepted.

“You having fun?”

“Yeah… I always forget how great this kind is…” Tegan smiled, shrugging. “What about you?”

Emy scrunched up her face, exaggerating her feelings. “I miss having a Mistress… I don’t miss my ex… but I want the love and safety being owned provides, you know?”

“I can’t imagine what it would be like to be without my Mistress,” Tegan said honestly. “Sorry, Em.”

“It’s fine, I’m not eager to meet someone new and do that whole thing.” Emy sighed and took Tegan’s glass of cider, taking a swig.

“It’ll be ok,” Tegan put an arm around Emy’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Tegan?” Sara’s voice called for her attention. “Did I give you permission to do that?”

“No, Mistress,” Tegan admitted.

“Both of you, come here.” Sara wasn’t legitimately upset, so Tegan wasn’t worried when her Mistress led both of them out into the foyer. Emy was even obviously trying to hide a smile. Sara turned around to face them, stopping each pet in her tracks. “So, Emy, you’re just letting anyone touch and kiss you now?” Sara would never speak like that to a pet she didn’t know, but because of her history and experience with Emy, she knew she had free reign to say anything. Well, provided it wasn’t on Emy’s lists of limits.

“No, Ma’am.” She replied. “I know and trust Tegan. Of course I will let her kiss me.” Emy winked at Tegan and then gave Sara a look of pure innocence.

“Maybe you need someone to look out for you if you’re so trusting,” Sara quirked an eyebrow at her. “Someone to protect and take care of you. Would you like that? Do you want me to be your Mistress for this weekend?”

Emy’s face lit up. “Yes, please… Mistress.”

Sara’s smile widened. She drew Emy in and softly kissed her, making Tegan wish she was kissing the back of Emy’s neck, pressing her between the two of them. But she had a feeling Sara would not give her permission for that. Sara’s hands on Emy’s ass certainly indicated she wanted Emy to herself in this particular moment.

When they finally pulled away, Sara turned to Tegan, winking at her before arranging her features into a faux-angry expression. She held Emy’s face with her hand, a possessive (and comforting) gesture Tegan was very familiar with. “Now, my pet… Why would you start kissing and touching Emy? Were you feeling neglected?” Sara kept her voice playful, which only excited Tegan further.

“Yes, Mistress,” Tegan said, playing along.

“Hmm, maybe consider this your warning, and if you can’t settle down and behave, I’ll attend to your needs.” Sara slipped her hand into her pocket and the vibrator in Tegan’s panties went off, surprising her.

She made a noise she didn’t know was capable of coming out of her, forcing Emy to hold back a giggle. And then the vibrator was still again. Tegan had been on the receiving end of some pretty hot and heavy teasing and usually could keep her cool, but this brief buzz to her clit immediately had her flustered. Her Mistress was goading her into misbehaving, and Tegan wanted to find out what Sara had in mind as ‘consequences’.

Sara took each pet by the wrist, leading them back into the living room. She released them when returning to the couch, sitting back down with a flourish. The others took notice when Tegan and Emy sat on either side of her legs.

“Did you acquire another pet?” Rachel asked teasingly.

“Yep,” Sara replied, folding her arms and sitting back, a cocky smile on her face.

“Save some for the rest of us, Sare.” Hayley joked.

Sara shrugged. “Not my fault I’m just a better Mistress than all of you,” This elicited laughter from the other women.

Tegan’s hand moved across the floor until it found Emy’s, their fingers intertwining. They sat like that for a little while, not really budging when Sara got up to use the bathroom.

“I can’t wait till we actually do something; the anticipation is really arousing.” Emy whispered.

“I bet if we make out she’ll have us do something… probably in front of everyone else.”

“I love watching the little shows our friends put on, and I’ve honestly always wanted to be part of one,” Emy confessed.

“Well, this will be our chance.” Tegan winked at Emy. “You ready to go fishing for a ‘punishment’?”

“More than ready,” This time Emy closed the distance between them and their lips met in a warm and pleasant kiss. With all the things they’d done together (with Sara as well) their mouths didn’t stay closed for more than a few seconds and the heat increased significantly. Even if Tegan didn’t get the punishment she so craved, kissing Emy was great on its own.

She was startled by the vibrator in her pants going off, not stopping with a small burst. She pulled away from Emy, looking around until she saw her Mistress staring with a smirk.

“Look who was cruising for a bruising,” Sara remarked, leisurely striding forward. She stepped over Tegan’s legs and then Emy’s, sitting down. And then the vibrations stilled, and Sara’s hand emerged from her pocket. “Emy, hand me my glass, my pet.”

She did so, her blue eyes wide with anticipation. Both Emy and Tegan were expecting Sara to give them the consequences they wanted so badly, but Sara just sat back, not even looking at her pets. Tegan knew this was a game her Mistress liked to play. Thankfully, there could be no losers. It just required patience, which would just make everything better.

Sara listened to some stories others were telling, chiming in and laughing naturally. God, she was beautiful. Tegan couldn’t tear her eyes away. Her hunger grew, so her wandering hand found Emy’s again, then traveled up to her cheek. She kissed Emy’s temple, moving down to her cheek, and then her neck, gently holding Emy by her waist. Judging by the pleased little noises from Emy’s throat as well as her arms wrapping around Tegan, she very much liked what was happening. Tegan snuck a few glances up at their Mistress. Sara didn’t even look at them.

“Tegan, why don’t you take a bathroom break, my pet?” Sara suggested, her voice suspiciously sweet.

Tegan raised an eyebrow and removed herself from Emy, getting up and made her way toward the bathroom. She had a sneaking suspicion Sara would do something with or tell something to Emy, and she guessed she would like it. So she took her time, washing her hands three times over and applying hand lotion. She smoothed her hair down, fluffing it a bit while she pondered what could possibly be planned, especially if it involved the vibrating panties. She finally ventured out of the bathroom, hesitant if she should get her hopes up that she would finally get what she so desperately wanted.

The first thing she noticed when returning to her place was Emy sitting on the couch, Sara’s arm over her shoulder. Even though Emy was taller than both Sara and Tegan, she looked small, curled up against Sara’s side. She looked up at Tegan, clearly trying to hide a smile.

“Stand over there, my pet,” Sara commanded, gesturing toward a gap in furniture. “Feet shoulder width apart, arms strictly to your sides.”

Tegan obeyed, pressing her lips together with excitement as people noticed that another impromptu show would take place. Of course, they would not be removing clothes, but plenty found this sort of thing hot to watch, anyway.

The vibrator was turned on… high, and Tegan’s hips moved to grind against nothing.

There were “Ooohs” and a comment here or there, but Tegan turned most of it out, focusing on Sara.

Her Mistress stood up, taking Emy by the wrist, slowly striding towards her pet. She dropped her other pet’s wrist, briefly whispering in her ear, and took her place behind Tegan. Her hands slid between Tegan’s arms and her body, tracing down her body until they reached her thighs when they went back up to cup Tegan’s breasts, giving them a soft squeeze.

Tegan let out little soft moans, making more noise than necessary since they had an audience she wanted to please.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Sara purred in her ear.

Tegan nodded.

And then Emy’s hand rested on her stomach, body drawing nearer to Tegan’s. When one of Sara’s hands disappeared from Tegan’s body, Emy’s replaced it, though she held Tegan’s breast with gentler fingers, as opposed to Sara’s firm hand. Emy‘s thumb found Tegan’s nipple and brushing the fabric covering it, slowly stroking it stiff.

Sara peeled herself from Tegan, stepping back and pulling out the remote.

Emy moved to cup Tegan’s other breast, while her free hand went down to caress Tegan’s ass. She turned her head, capturing Tegan’s lips in a kiss that she finally controlled. Tegan was more than happy to be completely submissive though. She wished she could grind against Emy, but Sara clearly didn’t want that to happen, since Emy’s soft body pressed against her side. Tegan maneuvered her arm around Emy’s waist, pulling them closer together. She relaxed, enjoying the sensations and the knowledge that friends were watching. The fact that they mainly knew each other through kink was comforting. They weren’t judging; they were enjoying her sexual experience too. The desire was in the air, and it filled Tegan’s lung like a sweet perfume.

The vibrations were turned up, and Emy pulled away. Tegan made a noise of confusion, but relaxed when Sara’s body pressed up against her back, familiar arms wrapping around her waist, keeping her steady. Emy was no longer kissing Tegan, her lower hand replaced by Sara’s crotch.

Emy’s hands massaged Tegan’s breasts, focusing on her nipples and then after an exchange of whispers Tegan didn’t bother trying to decipher, Emy pressed her body against Tegan’s, though she had to adjust Tegan’s breasts due to their differing heights. Tegan felt hard nipples on either side of her, from each woman she was sandwiched between, their heat making her want to literally swoon. Instead, she panted heavily, the vibrations getting turned up. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

“M-Mistress…” Tegan managed.

“Yes, my pet?” Sara asked teasingly in her ear.

Emy was kissing Tegan’s bared neck.

“May… M-may I please cum?”

“Hmm… what do you think, Emy?” And then Emy’s lips left Tegan’s skin and she could hear her Mistress kissing Emy. She let out a desperate whine, her knees growing weaker. Sara’s strong grip kept her up, and besides; Tegan was pinned between the two of them. If she wasn’t so desperate for her release, she might have considered that heaven.

She whined pleadingly, reminding them of her need. Apparently deciding to increase her frustration, Sara turned down the vibrator, keeping her going, but not giving her what she needed to have the orgasm she wanted so badly.

“So, Emy, do you think we should make Tegan cum?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Aw, how sweet. You’re a good pet. Tegan, thank Emy for being so nice.”

Tegan wanted to cry, but managed: “Thank-oo Em furbean ice!” She prayed to a god she didn’t believe in that her Mistress wouldn’t try to screw with her anymore and just give her what she needed.

“Good pet.” With that, the vibrator increased in intensity, and Sara’s hold around her tightened. “You may cum, Tegan.” She dove back into a heated kiss with Emy, and Tegan finally came, both of them holding her up.

When she came down from her high, she leaned back, her head on Sara’s shoulder. The vibrator shut off. She relaxed her body, allowing Sara and Emy to guide her to the couch, where Sara held onto Tegan in her lap while she recuperated.

“So, Emy… How would you feel about becoming a more… permanent fixture in our relationship?” Sara asked, rubbing Tegan’s hip.

Tegan smiled, spent but excited for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and again your patience and interest in this fic. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I know the ending feels kind of abrupt, but I felt comfortable with that because.... I do have a continuation of this AU in mind. Not for a while, but i have been thinking about it, i do have a few ideas. And.... it will involve vampirism. Wink wonk.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter, thank you again. XOXO


End file.
